The other side of my family
by duckgirl566
Summary: A battle to the death between the two mikos. Then, a person from Kag's past comes back to haunt. Formally known as Choose. Dedicated to my cousin, Maria on her birthday. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm here with a new story, just in time for MARIA'S BIRTHDAY! Maria, NCchick4456, my cousin, is 13 YEARS OLD TODAY! Happy birthday girl! This and all chapters posted this week are dedicated to you. (This is how I am getting out o buying you a present! Aren't I cheap?) Anyway, ENJOY THIS GUYS! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! XP**

* * *

"Oh my god." Kagome gasped as she saw the battlefield before her. She stood beside Kikyo. They had just killed Naraku. It took two of the most powerful Mikos ever to destroy him. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Shessomaru, and Koga were stuck behind a powerful barrier. Naraku had made the fatal mistake of letting Kagome through. With Kikyo and Kagome's arrows combined, they were able to strike his heart and kill him. Kagome fell to her knees with pain. _I guess I used a lot of my Miko energy in that arrow._ She felt herself fall completely, not having the strength to stand. The barrier fell and some of its prisoners ran too the mikos.

"Kagome, are you alright?" came from Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Koga. Shessomaru silently walked away from the scene. A pink light enveloped them all.

* * *

"Where are we?" Kagome asked. The place was just pink. There was no floor, yet you couldn't fall. She saw Kikyo stand beside her.

"Midoroku." Was all the dead priestess said. Sure enough, she stood before the two mikos.

"Yes Kikyo. It is I."

"Why are we here?"

"Relax Kagome, you are safe. I am here to settle something greater than the jewel. The beholder."

"I will take the jewel to hell with me. It will be safe with me." Kikyo stated.

"I do not think so. It will take a pure heart to be the protector of the jewel. Someone with a pure heart. A heart that can love, trust, and be hopeful. You have become tainted. You were not trusting of Inuyasha, Kikyo. You did not have hope that it was not him who hurt you. You did not love him."

"What are you saying! I loved him!" Kikyo shouted.

"You can lie all you wish, but the truth remains. You wanted to use him to destroy the jewel. Your heart was filled with greed. You are tainted."

"Kikyo, is that true?"

Kikyo stood in silence.

"You bitch! He spent all that time worrying, thinking, and loving you! All you wanted was to use him! How could you do that to him!"

"Calm yourself Kagome. You have always had hope for you and your friends' defeat of Naraku. You have trust that Inuyasha will always save you from harm. And you love him with all your heart, just as he is. You shall be the jewel's guardian."

"How did you-,"

"I have my ways."

"Bitches! My reincarnation, you shall die now, and I will take my soul and Inuyasha to hell with me!" Kikyo shouted and she an arrow fly at Kagome. Kagome held her hands in front of her, producing a barrier.

"What!" gasped Kikyo.

"You cannot defeat her in battle Kikyo. Because you are tainted, you will never be stronger than her." Midoroku explained.

"No!" Kikyo screamed.

"Kagome, please take the missing piece of your soul back."

Kagome looked at Kikyo.

"I can't. I can't kill you."

"Kagome, you must. It is the only way you can be free to protect the jewel."

"But, I can't kill her. I can't destroy her."

"Fool." Kikyo stated, and lunged at her with an arrow. "I will stab your heart and take what is mine!" Kagome made the shield again, stepping backwards as Kikyo came at her.

"No! Kikyo, you must stop!"

"Die!"

Kikyo held her face mere inches from Kagome's.

"You know what? I'm going to kill you. Then they'll be nothing to keep me from dragging him to hell with me. I'm going to take him down and torture him. 'Oh Inuyasha, didn't you realize being with me was your mistake? You could have been with a woman who loved you, but I killed her with a smile and stole her soul!' Now die!"

Kagome couldn't control it. A power from inside of her. _Inuyasha, I wont let her hurt you. _

"I'm so sorry I have to do this…Inuyasha." Suddenly a burst of holy energy came from Kagome's body, destroying Kikyo forever.

Kagome fell to her knees.

"No…"

* * *

Everyone was still inside of the barrier and watched as the two mikos killed Naraku. Then they disappeared into thin air.

"What the hell? Where did they go!" Both Inuyasha and Koga shouted.

"What happened to Kagome?" Sango asked no one in particular.

"Kagome, no! Where did she go!" Shippo cried. He latched onto Kirara and they both cried together. (Or mewed) Miroku just stared at his hand. _My wind tunnel…my curse…it…its gone…it's finally over…_

"What the fuck happened to Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted again. He was growling and his eyes almost turned a hazy red color. _No!_ He grabbed his sword tightly and the color went away.

Suddenly, they were behind another barrier, this one pink.

"What's with all of these barriers we keep running into?" Sango asked out loud.

**Be calm everyone. The mikos are safe for the time being. If you look around you, you will see where they are in the barrier.** A woman's voice told them. Sure enough, Kagome and Kikyo appeared on the walls. The group could see everything.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to us!" Koga and Inuyasha yelled to the mysterious voice. They looked at each other. "Shut up!"

**Silence!**

They both shut up.

"Please excuse our comrades' rude behavior my Lady. Please, tell us who you are and why you have taken our friends." Miroku calmly asked.

**Thank you kind monk. My name is Midoroku, as you have heard of me before. The two women that carried the Shikon Jewel are with each other, right now, in a duel to the death.**

"WHAT!" Koga and Inuyasha exclaimed.

**SILENCE!**

Again, they both shut up.

**AS I WAS SAYING, the soul must return to its proper place. That means, one of them must die. Although I know who is the stronger, it really depends on which way the heart of these girls wishes to go. Now, you can see what happens to the mikos while I tell them what is going to happen to them. You all will not be released until one of them no longer exists. **

**(A/N: anything underlined is outside the barrier.)**

"Where are we?" Kagome asked. The place was just pink. There was no floor, yet you couldn't fall. Kikyo stood beside her.

"Look! It's Kagome! She's okay!" Shippo cried out in joy. Miroku shushed him.

"Midoroku." Was all the dead priestess said. Sure enough, she stood before the two mikos.

"Yes Kikyo. It is I."

"Why are we here?" Kagome asked.

"Relax Kagome, you are safe. I am here to settle something greater than the jewel. The beholder."

"So that was really Midoroku?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Yes. I believe we are to see a great truths and feeling come out to play before us." He replied. Sango looked at Inuyasha. He studied the scene before him.

_How can this be happening? I don't think I can stand to watch one of these women die. But why is it that I feel I want Kagome to win this fight? Do I love her more? _Inuyasha closed his eyes. _Yes. I love Kagome. I do not love Kikyo at all anymore. The love I have for Kagome is stronger than the love I felt for Kikyo anyway. _He opened his eyes and watch the scene unfold.

"I will take the jewel to hell with me. It will be safe with me." Kikyo stated.

"I do not think so. It will take a pure heart to be the protector of the jewel. Someone with a pure heart. A heart that can love, trust, and be hopeful. You have become tainted. You were not trusting of Inuyasha, Kikyo. You did not have hope that it was not him who hurt you. You did not love him."

"What are you saying? I loved him!" Kikyo shouted.

"You can lie all you wish, but the truth remains. You wanted to use him to destroy the jewel. Your heart was filled with greed. You are tainted."

"Kikyo, is that true?" Kagome asked.

"Oh my god…" Sango gasped.

Kikyo stood in silence. 

"You bitch! He spent all that time worrying, thinking, and loving you! All you wanted was to use him! How could you do that to him!"

_She…cares about me?_ **(A/N: Uh, duh Inuyasha!)**

"Calm yourself Kagome. You have always had hope for you and your friends' defeat of Naraku. You have trust that Inuyasha will always save you from harm. And you love him with all your heart, just as he is. You shall be the jewel's guardian."

"How did you-,"

"I have my ways."

"Kagome…" Koga gasped. _I get it now…_

"Bitches! My reincarnation, you shall die now, and I will take my soul and Inuyasha to hell with me!" Kikyo shouted and she an arrow fly at Kagome. Kagome held her hands in front of her, producing a barrier.

"What's going on! Come on Kagome, kill that bitch!" Koga snarled.

"What!" gasped Kikyo.

"You cannot defeat her in battle Kikyo. Because you are tainted, you will never be stronger than her." Midoroku explained. 

"No!" Kikyo screamed. 

"Go Kagome! Go Kagome!" Shippo and Kirara started doing a victory dance.

"Shippo, please, do not get your hopes up. Kagome might not win this." Sango told him.

"What are you saying!" Koga shouted.

"Just because Kagome is stronger than Kikyo, doesn't mean she can win this fight." Miroku explained.

"It all comes down to Kagome having the ability _to _kill Kikyo. Has Kagome ever hurt anything on purpose, unless she was protecting something?"

They all knew the answer. No.

"Kagome, please take the missing piece of your soul back."

Kagome looked at Kikyo.

"I can't. I can't kill you."

"No!" Sango cried. She fell into Miroku's embrace.

"Kagome, you must. It is the only way you can be free to protect the jewel."

"But, I can't kill her. I can't destroy her."

"Fool." Kikyo stated, and lunged at her with an arrow. "I will stab your heart and take what is mine!" Kagome made the shield again, stepping backwards as Kikyo came at her.

"No! Kikyo, you must stop!" Kagome cried.

"Die!"

_NO! _Inuyasha cried in his mind. As did everyone else.

Kikyo held her face mere inches from Kagome's. 

"You know what? I'm going to kill you. Then they'll be nothing to keep me from dragging him to hell with me. I'm going to take him down and torture him. 'Oh Inuyasha, didn't you realize being with me was your mistake? You could have been with a woman who loved you, but I killed her with a smile and stole her soul!' Now die!"

"You bitch!" Sango sobbed.

Kagome couldn't control it. A power from inside of her. _Inuyasha, I wont let her hurt you. _

"Whoa, did we just hear what Kagome was thinking?" Koga asked.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this…Inuyasha." Suddenly a burst of holy energy came from Kagome's body, destroying Kikyo forever.

Kagome fell to her knees.

"No…"

* * *

**It will take a little while for me to update, probably not going to happen until the weekend, so SORRY! I reeeeaaallllyyy like this, but sadly it probably won't be very long. :tear,tear: ANYWAY, happy 13th to my cuz, NCchick4456, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All of my reviews were good, so I'll kepp going with this. XP This chapter isnt as long as the first, but I like it so HA! **

* * *

"No..." Kagome gasped and fell to her knees.

The barrier around the others fell and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Koga all rushed to her side. Inuyasha slowly walked over to where Kikyo once was.

_I can't believe it. She's…gone. I don't owe her anything anymore. Rest in peace Kikyo._

"Kagome, Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked with extreme worry.

"Lady Kagome, what is it?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome?" Was all Shippo and Koga could ask.

"Mew."

Inuyasha walked over to her.

"Kagome, please, say something." Sango asked on the brink of tears.

The young miko lifted her head and met Inuyasha's gaze.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." She cried and flew back in the air, knocking Koga, Miroku, and Shippo over.

"Kagome!" was cried out, as balls of white light flew into Kagome's chest. They just stood there in aw.

After about forty or so, they stopped.

Shippo slowly approached Kagome's lifeless body. "Kagome?"

She opened her eyes and stood.

"Kagome? What just happened?" Koga asked and approached her too.

She sent them bone-shattering stares that stopped them in their tracks. Kagome didn't answer. She looked at the hanyou and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Then she ran, as the pink faded back to the forest.

* * *

_I killed her! I killed her! Oh my God, I killed her! How can this be happening? Why! He must loathe me now! Oh my God! Why did this happen to us!_

These were Kagome's thought as she ran. Somewhere deep inside of her, she found some new agility, new speed that let her feet move like they never had before.

_I have to get away. I have to get away from them. Away from him. Away from the pain. _

"Ahh!" Kagome gasped as she fell on her front. She rolled over and groaned.

"Stupid tree root…" Kagome opened her eyes and found two amber ones staring back at hers. She instinctively screamed his name.

"Inuyasha, help!"

"It's me you baka!" He helped her sit up. "What the hell were you thinking, running away like that?"

"I...don't know."

"A-huh." He said in an unbelieving way.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I don't know what happened! I must have gotten out of control! I would never-,"

"I saw and heard everything Kagome. So did the others." He interrupted.

"Oh." Inuyasha captured her lips in a heated kiss and pushed back onto the ground again. He startled her hips on his knees and pulled back, putting his forehead against hers.

"If anyone should be saying 'I'm sorry' Kagome, it should be me."

"For what?" She breathed heavily.

"For being too big of an idiot to realize my true feelings and yours all this time. I wasn't thinking about what my heart really wanted. I was ignoring all signs of love for anyone. I kept thinking I had loved Kikyo when what we had, was nothing. I was too stupid that I ignored my love for you. I-,"

Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome pulled down on his neck, forcing his lips to collide with hers. Not that it really mattered, because soon he was licking her lips for entrance. Kagome moaned and let him in. For a couple of minutes, they played tongue-tag. Then she pulled away.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, out of breath.

"What is this?" she cried. Tears slipped out of her eyes and down her face.

"What are you talking about?" He wiped away her tears.

"I…can't…do this."

"Do what Kagome? Can't do what?" _What the hell is she talking about?_

"Be with you like this! Oh God…" Kagome pushed him off and started walking in a random direction.

_But…I thought…Was Midoroku wrong? Does Kagome not really love me? _Inuyasha thought.

"Where do you think you're going?" he called out and ran after her.

"I don't know!"

"Kagome, come back here danmit!" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and spun her around to look at him.

"I killed the woman you love…"

"NO, you didn't Kagome."

"What are you talking about? Kikyo was destroyed when she was purified."

"I mean, you didn't kill the woman I love," Inuyasha chuckled.

"But Kikyo-,"

"I love you Kagome. Pay attention next time I apologize."

Kagome just rammed her lips into his.

* * *

"Oh my God…" Kagome gasped and cuddled to Inuyasha's chest. He wrapped his arm around her small waist, covered only with his hoari. "After traveling around feudal Japan for four years, I never thought I would be having sex with you after a huge fight."

Inuyasha lightly laughed at this.

"What?" she asked and playfully slapped his chest.

"I love you." He kept laughing.

"Uh-huh. So, what do you call us, I mean, on demon terms?"

"Mates. You and I are mates." Inuyasha kissed her forehead.

"Mates…I like that." Kagome smiled. She ran her hands over his chiseled abdomen.

"Good, because it's a life-time thing. Your lifespan will be extended to match mine too."

"Cool," she replied. "Now let's go find the others. You came out looking for me and took my virginity. Can't wait to hear what Miroku says about that."

"Keh."

* * *

"Kagome! Where were you guys? We were worried about you two." Sango called as her friends walked up. It was almost dusk and everyone was wondering where they were. "Miroku! They're back!" she called in the hut.

The monk walked out and met up with his friends.

"Where were you two for so long? Inuyasha, please, have you, ahem, proved your manliness to Lady Kagome?" Miroku said the last part so only Inuyasha could hear it and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. It only earned the monk being knocked unconscious.

"So, Kagome, are you okay? Maybe we could go to the hot springs or something like that?" Sango realized her friend had been quiet ever since she came into the village. Usually that meant she needed to talk, girl to girl.

"Sure." Kagome grabbed her bag and they walked toward the springs near the village. Inuyasha just sat down next to the hut. Soon, Miroku joined him.

"So, how is she?" Miroku asked.

"We're mates."

Miroku hit him over the head with his staff.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"You were supposed to bring her back to us, not TAKE HER VIRGINITY!"

A couple of people stared at the two men.

"Are you _trying_ to drawn attention to this!"

"Inuyasha, what the hell were you thinking?" Miroku asked, ignoring the hanyou's question.

"Um, I love you? Isn't that what everyone has been telling me to think for THESE PAST FOUR YEARS!"

"Yes," Miroku became silent before asking a dreaded question. "Tell me…you didn't…force yourself on her, did you?"

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's throat and pinned him against the wall of the hut two feet above the ground.

"Don't **EVER** suggest I would rape someone, especially Kagome, got that monk!" Inuyasha snarled. Miroku just shook his head violently, needing air. Inuyasha let go and he fell with a thud.

"I…just…wanted…to be…sure…that's all…Danm."

"Well, now you are. Anyway, are you going to make good on your proposal to the demon slayer, monk?"

Miroku lightly held his neck. _Wow, any harder and he would have killed me._

"I do. She brought it up when we were talking about you two. We were thinking about waiting after we find Kohaku. He wasn't anywhere near Naraku when he died."

"Ya."

* * *

"So, Kagome, are you feeling okay?" Sango asked her friend and lowered herself into the warm water. Kagome stepped in too.

"Uh, yeah." She was silent for a few moments. "Hey, Sango?'

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Do you know anything about... doing it?"

"Doing it? What's 'it'?"

"Uh…you know…**it**."

"It…oh…OH!" Sango turned beet red. "Uh…not sure…why do you ask Kagome?"

"It's me and Inuyasha, we…did it."

Sango stood straight up.

"REALLY! WHEN! WHY HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING THIS FORM ME KAGOME!"

"SANGO! Sango, calm down, we just came back from the forest after…it happened."

"Oh my gosh…he didn't, you know, force himself on you, did he?" _If he did I'll kill the bastard._

"NO! In fact, I was the first to…uh…"

"Initiate the process?" Sango suggested. She knew this was a difficult subject for the two to talk about.

"Yes, thanks."

* * *

Both girls were beet red when they returned to the village after talking about what had happened between Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

**R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she curled up against him. It had been two weeks since Kikyo and Naraku had passed and they had…uh…well, you know.

"Hm?" He was practically asleep.

"When are we going to, um,"

"Kagome, we just mated again, I would like to have _some_ sleep." Inuyasha sat up.

Kagome turned beet red and moved more of her sleeping bag to cover her. "No! You miss understand, what I mean is, when are we getting married?"

Inuyasha looked confused. "I didn't really think about that. Demons don't have to marry really, since they mate."

"Oh." Kagome responded. Disappointment was heavy in her voice.

"But we can if you want too." Instantly she smiled.

"Thank you. Dog-boy." She kissed him on the lips. Instantly he threw her on her back and was on top of her. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Well, we're off." Miroku said as he mounted Kirara behind Sango.

"Now, you're sure you don't mind us not coming? We could totally go with you guys if you want us too."

"Kagome, you need to go speak with your mother about your engagement with Inuyasha. And don't worry about it; she'll be fine with it." Sango smiled at her friend.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled back.

"Bye!" Kagome called and grasped Inuyasha's hand with hers and waved with the other. They flew off into the air in search of the young demon slayer.

"Ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and squeezed her hand. She smiled up at him.

"Yes."

* * *

"Mama!" Kagome called into the house. The middle-aged woman walked into the kitchen where her daughter and mate stood. Suddenly a shock went through Kagome's body. Inuyasha, sensing her distress, put his hand on her shoulder. There was a strange smell coming from the living room, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Kagome dear, what a wonderful surprise! Hello Inuyasha, tell me, how have you been?" The woman smiled and began filling a pot for tea.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear when her mother's back was turned.

"I…sense something strange in my house…I think it's a demon but…it can't be…"

"Tara, is there anything I can help you with?" A man, looking no older than 50, wearing nice Kaki pants and a sweater vest and long silver hair in a ponytail came into the kitchen. Kagome tensed as she gasped. _This aura…no, it can't be a-_

Inuyasha growled. "What do you want demon?"

**(A/N: Kag's mom's new name is Tara. So far, in the manga she doesn't have a name, so this is mine for her.)

* * *

**

"Okay, here is where we saw Kohaku last." Miroku announced as they landed.

"Look, we are not alone." Sango stated. Kagura was snooping around the area.

"Well, well, well. I was wondering when I would see you two again." The wind demon proclaimed.

"What do you want Kagura."

"Calm yourself monk. I merely was seeking the boy, as are you. Maybe we could help each other out, hm?"

"Uh, no." Sango replied, grasping Hirikostu.

"Relax, Sango, is it?" Kagura smiled. Miroku just stood in front of Sango and sent death stares at her.

"My, my, my, protective, isn't he?" Kagura laughed lightly.

"Leave. Now." Miroku growled. **(A/N: Not like Inu, this just means he is really angry. Get it? Gooooood.)**

"How about, no? I am looking for the boy and I will find him. And I bet I have a lot more going for me. Why don't we join forces, that way I won't have to kill you?" Kagura suggests.

"Yes," Sango boldly replies before Miroku can even think about it. "We will join you on the quest for my brother."

"But when we find him, he comes with us. Deal?" Miroku bargains. Kagura sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

"I'll ask you again, what do you want demon?" Inuyasha growled louder this time.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded. "Please, be more reverent to Kagome's grandfather."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that ain't the old man!" Inuyasha shouted and put his hand on the Tetsusaiga.

"I am Akira's father."

"Daddy?" Kagome whispered, but the demons still heard it.

"Yes." The old demon answered.

"Kagome, who the hell is this guy?"

"He is my grandfather on my father's side of the family. Tell me, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked him. The old demon sat down at the table.

"I know you don't know much about your father my dear, but he was my son. I am a demon; in fact, I'm a dog demon, just as my mate was. We had your father, our only pup."

"So…that means…dad was a-,"

"Demon? Yes dear, he was."

"Oh my God…"

"Anyway, he wanted you to grow up normal and put a spell on you, causing you to appear human until you turned twenty. Not long after you were born, I was forced to move to America, job and what-not. I am happy to say I can be back here in Japan with my family again. I really wanted to meet you, to help you with your training of your powers as a half-demon." He smiled; Kagome just had her mouth open in awe.

"**_MOTHER!_**" Kagome screamed.

"I'm sorry dear, but I wanted to keep you safe from it. I wanted you to lead a normal life. It was what your father wanted."

"I…understand." Kagome whispered. Then she gasped. "Souta!"

"He's human. Completely." Tara turned back to the stove. "I would rather not talk about his father."

"I get it." She turned to her grandfather. "So, my father was a demon?"

"A very powerful one. He ruled along side me for a short time in what is now present day-Russia. Then he came here when your mother was in high school. He had a good friend in this land about 700 or so years ago, dog demon with a thing for swords. I can't remember his name, but he helped us in war a few times. Cut down in his prime after mating a human. Had a son with her too. I can't remember his name though."

Inuyasha stiffened.

"Inu Taisho?" Kagome suggested.

"AHA! Now, how did you know that?" The old man beamed.

"My father." Inuyasha spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"Keh."

"Tea's done!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this! I'll go into Kag's father a lot more before this is over. Oh, I also changed the name. I am going to write Choose again, but the plot will move in another direction. R&R! XP**


	4. must read

* * *

I know this is something everyone hates, but I have to do this I will explain why. The other side of my family is **ON HOLD**. : Doges objects being thrown at her: Please, let me explain my thinking. In my head (and my notebook) are ideas for like, five stories. I want some time to at least publish them on the site and then I can go back to this story. Right now I have a lot going on. (Hint, hint: this is why I have not been updating!) I hope I can go back to updating regularly after the holidays, maybe even sooner, but it all depends on what happens with marching band and crap like that. I am sorry to all who are reading this story.

* * *


End file.
